Anyone who has ever played the game of baseball knows that mastering the proper hitting or battering of the thrown ball is an essential elements of the game. To assist potential and actual batters in mastering this skill various types of batting tees have been developed that are mounted adjacent to an actual or simulated home plate. The relationship between the ball when struck and the home plate is important to permit the batter/player to know if the ball is within the strike zone.
The ball may be suspended or mounted in a fixed position relative to the lower home plate. With many such mounts the ball to be struck or batted is positioned upon a vertical adjustable support while the batter attempts to strike the ball with a bat at these positions. In some cases home plate is considered below the vertical mounted position or it may be undefined. In any event in such batting practice setups, the ball may be propelled from its mount or may be retained on it.
The present invention relates to such a batting practice tee having a vertical adjustment assembly for a suspended practice ball, which can be hit by a left or right handed hitters, and is designed to develop and tone essential batting muscles while increasing the users perception of the correct strike zone.